


Fallen for you

by LovelyValentine



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Team as Family, dream stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyValentine/pseuds/LovelyValentine
Summary: It's to be expected that falling four stories will have consequences on one's mind and body. What it can do to the heart is something else entirely.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Fallen for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I've tried my best. I hope to write more down the road, but for now, I only hope that someone can find enjoyment in this story and let me know their thoughts. Maybe give me a few pointers if need be. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. It means a lot. ❤

The world seems dimmer. The low lights flickering throughout the main lobby growing fainter with each passing second. Carefully, he touches his right temple. The hiss and wince come as quickly as the world fades before him.

Everything feels wrong.

His hazy mind growing foggy as he tries to keep his balance. Stumbling over his own feet as he attempts to step towards the cuffed murderer.

Towards his team.

Towards _her_.

The taste of her lips, the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin. Goosebumps rise as familiar emotions rush through without his consent. His heart pounding harder and faster the longer he stays upright. His breath catching in his throat when he closes his eyes.

All he sees is her.

In their bed.

On their couch.

In _his_ arms.

His filthy, unworthy arms.

The thought of her taking comfort in the embrace of one so undeserving of her affection leaves him nauseated.

The tears slip past before he has a chance to blink them away. Trailing paths down his dirt encrusted cheeks as a silent sob builds in his chest.

The light’s dimmer than before. Black edging into his vision as his brain shuts off. He’s not there to hear Gil yell for an ambulance. To feel JT catch him, lowering him to the ground with a gentleness not seen by many. To see her at his side. Her warm hands on his face, and soft lips repeating his name.

He only hopes that when he wakes, there’s a chance for him.

A chance to be happy.

A chance to be normal.

A chance that one day _she’ll_ feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn’t not write something after tonight’s episode! I didn’t catch all of it, but what I did see was great. Dani calling him Malcolm at the end of the episode and repeating her line from the dream. I was just like “LET’S GO!”
> 
> Then Ainsley came in with the stabby hands... Oh boy.


End file.
